A Proposta E A Aposta
by Katniss Lawrence
Summary: Annabeth Chase. Este é o meu nome. Sou uma adolescente tímida e tachada como estranha e nerd na minha escola. Minha vida estava normal e tranquila como sempre, com a mesma rotina. Até que Percy Jackson, o líder do time de natação me vem com uma estranha proposta para ganhar sua aposta.
1. Chapter 1

Annabeth Chase. Este é o meu nome. Sou uma adolescente tímida e tachada como estranha e nerd na minha escola, a Half Blood. É uma escola cheia de patricinhas e hipócritas e para o meu desespero é uma escola interna. Falando na escola, divido o meu quarto com três amigas: Thalia – minha melhor e mais fiel amiga, que é revoltada e roqueira, Clarisse – a garota mais barraqueira de todos os tempos, mas quando você se acostuma com o jeito grosso dela, até que a acha legal, e Samantha – uma menina meiga muito gentil com todos que insiste em ser chamada de Sam.

Minha vida estava normal e tranquila como sempre, com a mesma rotina. (Escola, xingar e ser xingada pela turma da natação e pela Rachel – uma vadia ruiva que se acha a pintora que implica comigo desde que me viu, sorveteria e/ou lanchonete com as minhas amigas vulgo companheiras de quarto, estudar e dormir.) Até que Percy Jackson, o líder do time de natação me vem com uma estranha proposta para ganhar sua aposta.


	2. Chapter 2

Bem, vou dizer o que aconteceu para eu me meter em uma grande confusão envolvendo minhas amigas e o grupinho de meninos populares.

Tudo girando em torno de um motivo, uma pessoa: _Rachel Elizabeth Dare._

A maldita patricinha que eu mais odeio em toda a face da Terra. Enfim, vamos a história.

Lá estava eu, andando com a minha fiél e melhor amiga Thalia Grace, até a nossa sala de aula. Enquanto andamos escutamos vários rumores estranhos, como: "Cara a GATA da Rachel ta solteira!" ou como "Finalmente o meu _Perseusinho_ terminou com a_Rachelcada_!". Confesso que quando escutei algumas garotas chamando a putinha ruiva de_Rachelcada_ eu ri com gosto.

– Você escutou isso Thalia? Seu priminho terminou com a Rachel putinha Dare. – digo para ela rindo.

– Graças aos deuses! Ja me basta ter a presença dele em alguns momentos, imagina com Rachel junto! – rimos juntas.

E então aparece o ex da Rachel, o Percy. Ele parecia de ótimo humor para quem havia terminado com a namorada. Estava com o seus amigos Grover, Nico e Luke conversando animadamente sobre algo, até que nos nota.

– Bom dia, **priminha**. – disse propositalmente para irritar Thalia. Ela odiava diminutivos. – E aí Annanerd. – disse tirarando um chapéu inexistente para mim de uma forma irônica. Ah, como odiava aquele garoto.

Ignorei o fato dele ter me chamado de Annanerd mesmo me irritando. Não iria dar aquela satisfação para ele.

– Bom dia _Perseu. _– minha amiga diz dando ênfase em seu nome o provocando. – Fiquei sabendo que terminou com a Rachel putinha Dare.

– Bom, que infortúnio. O casalzinho de pulgas d'água realmente combinavam. Dois idiotas completos que se acham. – falo esperando uma tirada por cima, mas não há nenhum barulho fora a risada de Thalia. Será que realmente está mal? Ele e seus amigos se olham com uma expressão muito esquisita.

– Está ai a pessoa perfeita Percy! O que você acha? – Nico diz em tom de brincadeira, mas ao mesmo tempo de um modo sombrio.

Percy coloca sua mão em seu queixo, pensando por alguns segundos. Até que me encara com um sorrisinho cínico. – Annabeth, certamente que Rachel te odeia mais que tudo certo? – que estranho, é a primeira vez que ele se dirige a mim falando meu nome correto e com uma pergunta sem zoação.

– Claro, embora não tenha toda certeza que uma pulga d'água possa ter sentimentos.– ele sorri me mostrando joinha como se estivesse aprovando o que eu digo.

– Perfeito, você é perfeita para isso. – O quê?! Mas do que diabos esse menino está falando? – Você poderia matar o primeiro horário comigo? Tenho um assunto importante a tratar com você.

Confusão.

Isso é o que vem em minha mente. O quê aquele menino queria comigo?! Nos odiamos desde sempre, que eu saiba. Mas os seus olhos verdes – lindos como o mar, diga-se de passagem – fitam o meu com tanta intensidade, que não consigo pensar direito, então Thalia responde por mim.

– Tudo bem. Mas eu vou com ela.


	3. Chapter 3

– Desculpe Thalia, mas a conversa não requer a sua presença. Vamos Annabeth. – Percy me puxa rapidamente antes que eu faça qualquer tipo de protesto e sai correndo no momento em que o sinal toca. Prevejo uma Thalia muito furiosa mais tarde.

Percy continua correndo até o seu dormitório e entra comigo em seu quarto trancando a porta e fechando as janelas. Vai entender.

– O que você quer comigo? – digo entre um tom de furiosa e nervosismo. Fazia tempo que eu não ficava sozinha com algum garoto, ainda mais lindo como ele o que não posso negar mesmo não gostando muito dele.

– Uma proposta Annabeth. Vai fazer bem para nós dois. – sorri maliciosamente. Estou começando a ficar com medo disso. – Seja a minha namorada.

. . . O QUÊ?! Esse garoto é maluco, só pode. – Desculpa, eu ouvi direito? – digo irônica. Mas mesmo estando puta da vida eu coro. Por deuses, esse menino é um gato. – E por que isso faria bem para mim?!

– Não tire conclusões próprias. Não vai ser de verdade. – ri. – Bom, eu quero uma vingancinha sobre a Rachel. Ela ferrou com a vida de Nico, contando algumas coisas para a sua irmã Bianca. Então nós brigamos e eu terminei com ela. E eu e Nico apostamos para ferrar com ela e voc- mas antes que ele termine, eu o interrompo.

– E o que eu tenho a ver com isso?!

– Calminha aí sabidinha. Pensei que você odiasse a Rachel? – me olha confuso. – E também terá algumas recompensas. Você não vai namorar de verdade comigo, como eu já disse, mas terá que andar junto a mim um pouquinho pelos dias. Além da minha divina companhia, as pessoas irão te respeitar. Ninguém te chama mais de Annanerd, inclusive eu e meus amigos.

Que convencido, divina companhia? Mas é algo a se pensar. Eu realmente desejo o sofrimento da Rachel, depois de tudo que ela fez para todos ferrarem com a minha vida. E sem Annanerd, nunca mais esse apelido!

– Não sei... – Tento me fazer de difícil. Tenho que pensar também em algo a mais para me beneficiar. – Eu aceito. – Vejo o sorriso de vitória dele. – SE você pagar o meu almoço por um mês, e parar de chamar a Thalia de priminha ou cara de pinheiro. – Ótimo, sou uma boa beneficiadora. Thalia vai ficar satisfeita e não irá reclamar da nossa trégua/parceria do momento.

– Um mês? Uma semana, feito?

– Nada feito, é um mês ou nada! – agito os braços furiosamente, para mostrar que estou séria.

– Merda. Que se foda, trato feito! – Ele aperta as minhas mãos e me puxa para perto dele.

Tira o meu boné dos Yankees e fica olhando descaradamente para o meu rosto. Coro. – Sabe, até que você dá um caldinho. – Pisca para mim e coro furiosamente. Mas que abusado!

– Seu tarado.

– Mas falta algo para andar comigo. Vá ao encontro de Silena às 19h perto da lanchonete. Vou falar pra ela melhorar esse gosto de roupas, sua machona.

Protesto. Como assim mudar minhas roupas? O que isso tem a ver com o trato? – Não! Eu ando do jeito que eu quiser!

– Perto de mim, não! Você vai se vestir igual mulher e mostrar que é melhor que a Rachel, vai fazer mais efeito, pense comigo! – Segura o meu rosto indignado com suas mãos.

Droga. Eu amoleço toda, de repente o quarto fica tão quente. Por que ele tem que ter esse cheiro encantador de maresia? E esses olhos... Deuses. Acabo cedendo, sem pensar que com certeza irei me arrepender depois.

Por que, deuses, por que o meu ex inimigo, agora "namorado", tem que ser tão atraente. Me vejo entrando em uma cilada e nem ao menos tento sair.

Ficamos conversando – por incrível que pareça – normalmente sobre bandas e coisas do tipo, até que o sinal toca novamente e a primeira aula acaba. Vamos correndo até o prédio da aula e infelizmente não temos a mesma aula. Pera, infelizmente? Droga Annabeth o que você está pensando? A uma hora atrás ele era o seu segundo pior inimigo.

Saio de meus devaneios quando me vejo sentada ao lado de uma Thalia furiosa e curiosa olhando para mim esperando que eu fale.

Como era aula do Sr. Blofis, que era muito calmo, poderiamos conversar normalmente. Comecei a contar para ela sobre a proposta que o seu primo havia feito para mim e ela me olha confusa.

– Pera, e você _aceitou_?

– Claro! – ela me olha sugestivamente, provavelmente pensando algum tipo de cenário em que sou apaixonada por aquele idiota... Até que não seria tão estr- epa! Como assim? Pare de pensar merda Annabeth, penso. – Thalia olha só, ele vai comprar meu almoço por um mês! – ela me olha assustada. – Sim, e ninguém mais vai me chamar de Annanerd! Fora que ele também não vai te chamar de pinheiro ou priminha. – ela me olha agradecida.

– Obrigada Annie, você é demais! – dá um tapa na minha cabeça, sorrindo brincalhona. Preciso me acostumar com esse jeito bruto de Thalia, mesmo não sendo intencional.

– Ai. Sim, eu sou. – sorrio.

– E olha, você pode pedir o que quiser no almoço, mesmo que não coma tudo! – me olha com um sorriso maldoso.

Sim, podemos acabar com o dinheiro do Percy, ferrar com a Rachel e sem apelidos para mim e para Thalia! Até que esses dias serão interessantes...


	4. Chapter 4

**POV Percy**

Chego na aula de Matemática e vou ao encontro dos parças, acenando para as várias meninas que suspiram quando eu passo. Cara, eu sou demais!

– Colé povo! – falo em um tom audível, ignorando a reclamação do professor.

– Fala Perseu! – Nico diz rindo e chuto a canela dele. – Doeu, caralho!

– Então, a Annaner- quer dizer a Annabeth aceitou caras. – digo rindo. Óbvio que aceitou. Ninguém me nega.

– Rá, foi moleza então cara. Mas acha que aguenta a aposta? Pegar aquela nerd deve ser osso duro. – Luke diz e Nico dispara a rir e eu não.

– P*rra, mas até que ela é gata véi. – meus amigos disparam a rir. – Serio mesmo! Tirando aquele boné escroto e as roupas de machona ela dá um caldinho. Vou pedir para a Silena dar um jeito nela.

– É pensando assim... A mina é loira e tem uns olhos cinzas do carai. E a Silena faz mágica, as vezes até acho que a menina é a Afrodite. – Nico diz e Luke ri.

– Que merda de Afrodite Nicotinho? Deixa de ser viado! – rimos juntos e começamos a conversar.

Mulheres, natação, mulheres, dinheiro, sexo... Ficamos assim a aula inteira. Enquanto eu passava umas sms para a Silena.

–

**POV Annabeth**

Acabando a aula do Sr. Blofis, eu e Thalia fomos para a aula de Matemática, encontrando com Clarisse no meio do caminho. Observamos Percy e seus amigos saindo da sala e não é que o tarado passa a mão na minha bunda? Xingo e ele atrapalha o meu cabelo me dando uma piscadinha sexy, e o seus amiguinhos começam a rir. Não sei se vou conseguir conviver com ele esses dias. Até que reparo que todo mundo olha, e fica comentando sobre. Rá, espero que a fofoca chegue na Rachel.

– MAS O QUE É QUE FOI AQUILO? VOU QUEBRAR A CARA DAQUELE MERDA. –Clarisse berra nervosa e todo mundo olha para ela assustado.

– Sabe que a nossa Anniezinha aqui ta amiguinha do meu primo? – Clarisse me fuzila com os olhos como se eu tivesse traído ela, e Thalia se arrepende de ter comentado só o começo. – Mas Cla, é por uma boa causa. – fala e começamos a explicar baixinho para que ninguém escute.

– Hmm, sei não hein Annie isso não ta cheirando bem. Ele podia tar com qualquer uma que a Rachel ia tar p da vida. – comenta Clarisse desconfiada.

É, ela tem um ponto. Mas não teria outro motivo, teria?

– É verdade, vou ficar alerta. Mas não posso cancelar, ou vou perder a graça de gastar o dinheiro dele no almoço! – rio e Clarisse também. Apesar de falar isso, acho que eu não teria coragem de colocar tanta comida aponto de ferrar com ele, seria baixo.

– Isso mesmo! Vai colocar uma montanha tão grande que nem o Sr. D. comeria tudo!– rimos juntas.

O Sr. D é o nosso zelador. É grande, comilão e erra o nome de todo mundo. Ele se acha o cara, porque o pai dele é o dono da nossa escola. Mais ai você se pergunta: "Se ele é o filho do dono, por que é zelador?" Não faço ideia, embora tenha escutado boatos de que é algum tipo de castigo do seu pai.

As outras aulas passam e eu e as meninas vamos para o nosso quarto. Encontramos com a Sam, nossa companheira de quarto e as meninas tagarelam sobre o "pacto" meu e do Percy. Seus olhos brilham.

– Mas sabe que você ia ficar uma graça com o Persinho? – ela diz sorrindo. Percy, como todos na face da Terra, é amigo de Sam. – Sempre desconfiei com as brigas... –Clarisse bufa e Thalia ri com Sam.

– Tadinha da Annie, Sam. Ninguém merece um cabeça de alga daquele! – Sam fecha a cara.

– Awn sei não ein, seria bacana a Annie entrando pra minha família Cla. – Thalia entra na brincadeira.

As traídoras ficaram brincando às minhas custas até que dá quase sete horas. Hora de encontrar com a Silena.

Bufo.

Não quero mudar minha aparência, estou satisfeita com ela. Penso em dar bolo nela até que me lembro dos olhos verdes e lindos de Percy me pedindo e acabo indo abobada.

Chegando lá, Silena já está a minha espera. Me cumprimenta amigavelmente como se fossemos amigas à anos que coisa estranha, mas não comento nada. Comemos algo na lanchonete.

Ela arranca o meu amado boné, arruma o meu cabelo e olha cautelosamente para mim.

– Sabe Annabeth. Você já é bonita, o que facilita meu trabalho. Seu problema é o estilo. – diz tão inocentemente que nem fico com tanta raiva. – Vamos ao seu quarto ver a suas outras roupas.

Chegamos lá e as meninas nos cumprimentaram. Ela observa as minhas roupas e joga algumas blusas em cima da minha cama. Após uns dez minutos ela para e me observa.

– Não use essas blusas mais em hipótese alguma, elas serão usadas para pijama, tudo bem? – concordo com um aceno. – Agora acho que terá um para casa para você. Compre mais roupas. Nada de roupas largas e bonés.

Ela me indica umas quinze lojas diferentes de marca e eu prometo falando que irei comprar roupas em alguma delas. Também fica uns trinta minutos me mostrando como se combina roupas, e eu tento fazer o mesmo durante cinquenta minutos, até que ela diz que eu já melhorei minha ideia de moda. Silena me ensina a usar delineadores para destacar perfeitamente meus olhos, blush, sombras, corretivo, pó e fala para usar meu cabelo natural, pois ele é lindo. Ela me avisa para usar coisas menos chamativas, pois assim minha "beleza natural" que eu não consigo enxergar se destaca mais.

Depois disso, ela despede e vai embora.

Olho para o espelho, que está maquiado por ela, e até que eu não estou tão horrorosa como sempre. No final de tudo, eu gostei das combinações de roupa, ela não me mandou nada patricinha.

Eu e as meninas fazemos nossos deveres, e depois fomos dormir.


	5. Chapter 5

Acordo com o despertador soando no quarto. Escuto Clarisse reclamar, o barulho da Sam levantando e fechando a porta do banheiro e nada de Thalia acordar. Suspiro e levanto para me arrumar.

Pego uma calça jeans coladinha, e procuro uma blusa que combine com ela. (Roupa) Entro no banheiro, tomo um banho rápido e passo uma maquiagem básica. Corretivo, pó e delineador nos olhos.

Vou até a cama de Thalia e a sacudo. – Thalia acorda. – mas ela nem se meche.

Clarisse ri da minha tentativa. – É assim que se acorda alguém, Annabeth. Veja e aprenda. – Dá um tapa na cara de Thalia. – ACORDA LOGO O PRÉDIO TA PEGANDO FOGO! – Thalia levanta na cama no mesmo segundo e começa a gritar.

– AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH FOGO. – Thalia fica correndo em circulos com as mãos escondendo seu rosto. Eu e Clarisse rolamos de rir enquanto Sam sai do quarto com um olhar desaprovador.

– Thalia é brincadeira! – digo ao meio das risadas.

– POXA CLARISSE VOCÊ FICOU MALUCA, QUASE ME MATOU DE SUSTO SUA POIA! – e as duas começam a discutir, como todo o santo dia.

Meu celular vibra e eu vejo que recebo uma sms.

"To te esperando em frete ao seu dormitorio. Percy ;)"

Francamente, como uma pessoa escreve frete em vez de frente? Mas é um cabeça de alga mesmo. E como será que ele conseguiu meu número? Saio do meu quarto e deixo as duas baderneiras gritando e vou ao encontro de Percy.

Vejo ele esperando com os olhos arregalados para mim e aceno.

– Meus deuses. Como uma pessoa pode mudar tanto em um dia. – escuto ele falando baixinho e acho que não era para mim ouvir. – Bom dia Annabeth. – ele me cumprimenta e passa o braço em minha cintura. Antes que eu me afaste, ele fala no meu ouvido. – Não esqueça que somos _namorados_.

– Bom dia. – digo cautelosa enquanto observo as meninas comentando o fato de Percy estar abraçado comigo.

Vamos para a sala de aula juntos, olhando o nosso horário. Ótimo, o primeiro horário batia. Entro na sala bastante constrangida com um Percy colado em mim, enquanto todo mundo encara.

Nico e Luke chega na sala, cumprimentando todos e vai em direção a nós. – Colé cara, Annabeth. – dizem os dois ao mesmo tempo.

– Garota tu estas muito gostosa, quando vamos sair? – Luke diz me dando uma piscadinha. Nico ri e concorda, e eu fico completamente sem graça.

– Vaza zé, eu que sou o pegador de nerd agora. – Percy diz brincando e me abraça de um jeito protetor.

– Você quer dizer "pegador", né. – digo para ele fazendo as aspas com os dedos. Os meninos riem.

Rachel entra na sala e logo avista Percy me abraçando. – MAS O QUE AQUELA VAGABUNDA ESTÁ FAZENDO DO LADO DO MEU PERCY? – pergunta indignada, como se fosse namorada dele ainda.

Rimos de Rachel e começamos a conversar. Até que eles não eram tão chatos assim quando não fica te zoando, embora sejam muito convencidos. Nico e Luke sentam um pouco mais ao lado.

Percy fala da proposta, acho que tentando me aliviar. – Logo logo isso vai acabar. Só esse mês acabar e o Nico disse que já podemos parar, assim acabo parte da aposta.

Olho para ele desconfiado. Parte? Para mim a aposta em si era irritar a Rachel. – Qual é o resto da aposta? – pergunto um pouco curiosa.

– Acredite, quando chegar a hora… – ele chega bem perto do meu ouvido. – você irá saber. – diz com uma voz sedutora e estremeço.

Engulo seco. _Ele realmente tem poder sobre mim, merda. _– Se foi uma tentativa de me deixar curiosa, não funcionou _Perseu_. – minto descaradamente. Qualquer um poderia ver que eu estava morrendo de curiosidade, embora tenha medo do que possa ser.

– Seu rosto mostra que você está mais que curiosa, _Annie._ – zomba. – Mas tenho certeza que você irá gostar da surpresa. – ele olha para mim e o sinal toca.

Vou ao encontro de Thalia.

**POV Percy**

Vejo Annabeth saindo e fico a observando até que ela se encontre com Thalia e Clarisse-brutamontes.

– Ta apaixonadinho com a nerd é? Não tá tirando os olhos dela. – diz Luke nervoso.

Estranho a atitude dele. Luke nunca foi de reparar nada. – E daí cara? E se eu estivesse? Só estou olhando para a bunda dela, afinal ela ta…

– Gostosa. – Nico conclui para mim. – Toma cuidado para não apaixonar ein. – diz e Luke ri. – Mas se acontecesse até que não seria das piores. – Luke olha para Nico incrédulo. – Você poderia pedir para ela me dar uma mãozinha com a Thalia…

**POV Annabeth**

~Intervalo acaba…Aula acaba…~

Quando chego no meu quarto com minhas amigas, eu vejo que Percy me mandou uma mensagem dizendo para encontrar com ele na lanchonete da Escola para jantar, dizendo que viu Rachel e suas seguidoras indo até lá.

Dou uma arrumada rápida em meu cabelo e troco de roupa, e sigo em direção ao restaurante. Chegando lá, vejo Percy me esperando na porta.

– Nossa, você trocou de roupa em tempo recorde em relação a todas as meninas que eu já sai. – diz e eu rio.

– Peguei qualquer coisa no meu armário. Também com a mudança de roupas que eu tenho feita pela Silena, parece que tudo que eu tenho já combina. – rimos.

Entramos na lanchonete, e sentamos um pouco próximos a Rachel, que nos fuzila com os seus olhos. Logo chega alguém para nos atender.

– O que irão querer? – pergunta o cara nos entregando o cardápio.

Mal olho o cardápio e já escolho. – Eu quero um X-Egg Burger sem salada e milho e uma latina de coca. – digo e Percy ergue as sobrancelhas.

– E o senhorito?

– Um X-tudo e guaraná.

– Entendido. – Anota no bloquinho e vai trazer.

– Uma menina pedindo um X-Egg Burger? Não acredito no que eu vi! – diz.

– Vai me chamar de gorda? – digo brincando.

– Não, isso é incrível. Não aguento mais ver salada. – diz sorrindo e eu acabo sorrindo também.

O garçom demora a entregar por estar cheio, e enquanto isso eu e Percy tagarelamos animadamente sobre bandas, xingamos os professores e fazemos piadas sobre o Sr. D.

– Nossa, o pedido está demorando Peter Johnsom. – digo rindo.

– Realmente Annie Bell, já estou começando a morrer de fome. – diz entrando na brincadeira. Rimos juntos por um instante, até que Percy fita os meus olhos cinzentos intensamente. – Sabe Annabeth, você é diferente do que eu achava. Você não é irritante nem nada e nem fútil igual 80% das meninas dessa escola. Não fica falando só de dietas, de como você é mais bonita do que as outras, apesar de ser…

Sinto um estranho aperto no meu coração ao escutar isso, e fico olhando para aqueles olhos verde-mar mais lindo. – Você também é diferente do que eu achava. É uma ótima pessoa, gostei de ter conhecido essa outra parte de você. – digo sorrindo e ele se inclina na mesa para me beijar.

Quando falta apenas alguns milímetros, o maldito do garçom chega com o nosso pedido. Droga.

– Aqui está o X-tudo, X-Egg Burger e as latinhas de coca com copo. –

Ele diz entregando e quebrando o nosso momento. Ouço a Rachel rir em sua mesa e a amaldiçoo mentalmente.

Depois disso, comemos em silêncio. Estava completamente constrangida. De vez em quando ele puxava algum assunto, mas eu estava tão nervosa que sempre fechava sem querer. E então fomos embora.

~dia seguinte~

Acordei cedo, sem nem precisar de escutar o despertador. Como não conseguia voltar a dormir, decidi tomar banho e me arrumare mais devagar.

Depois de mais ou menos uma hora, o despertador toca e as meninas acordam. Fico conversando com Clarisse, que tagarelava animadamente sobre a aliança que seu namorado havia lhe dado, até que tomamosum café e finalmente descemos do dormitório e fomos para o prédio das aulas. Hoje, Percy não me esperou no lugar de costume, e isso me deixou mais ansiosa ainda.

A aula demorou uma eternidade até chegar o último horário, que era o único horário do dia que tinha junto com Percy. Ao chegar na porta da sala, o vejo conversando algo com Nico, e os dois começam a rir. Será que é sobre o nosso quase beijo? Me pergunto mentalmente cada vez mais nervosa. Depois que Nico vai embora para a sua sala, Percy vira em direção a mim.

– Bom dia Annabeth, nem te vi hoje.

– Bo-bom dia. – gaguejo.

– Precisamos conversar sobre algo. – me diz em um tom sério. É agora.

Entramos na sala de aula e sentamos juntos no fundo. – Sobre o que você queria falar? – pergunto muito nervosa.

– Ah sim… O Nico me pediu. Bem, acho que todo mundo sabe da queda que ele tem sobre a Thalia, aliaz, abismo. – diz e eu fico com aliviada e com raiva. Aliviada porque eu não sei qual seria a minha reação se ele falasse sobre o nosso quase beijo, e com raiva por ter ignorado isso. Como eu não digo nada, ele prossegue. – Então, ele acabou de me pedir para te perguntar se a Thalia comentou alguma coisa dele durante o ano.

Penso um pouco sobre o assunto. – Bom, a Thalia nunca elogiou ele ou algo assim. Mas de vez em quando eu vejo ela xingando ele por alguma idiotice que ele fez. – digo.

– Entendi, acho que não era o que ele queria mas é alguma coisa. – ele sorri. – E… Annabeth…sobre ontem…– mas o que ele iria falar sobre ontem eu não descobri.

– PROVA SURPRESA TODO MUNDO GUARDANDO CADERNO E LIVRO! – Berra o maldito do professor.

E todo mundo o obedeceu.


	6. Chapter 6

**POV Percy**

Acordo tarde como sempre, e vejo que os caras já se levantaram, e estavam comentando sobre umas novatas que entraram na escola de última hora. Eles não notam que eu acordei então taco o meu travesseiro na cara de Nico.

– Porra Perseu tem ferro no seu travesseiro? – me pergunta irritado.

– Não, é que você é um mariquinha mesmo. – digo e eu e Luke rolamos de rir.

– Moçoila, o travesseiro te deixou dodói é? – zomba Luke e rimos mais.

– Tomar no cú, bando de viado. – diz Nico nervoso.

– Mas sério caras. Precisamos conversar. – digo sério.

– Ah não, você quer terminar comigo Percy? – diz Nico fingindo estar desesperado.

– Eu to falando sério zé. – falo depois de rir com a piada.

– Sobre o que cara? – pergunta Nico.

– Sobre a aposta sabe. – digo sério olhando pra baixo. Acho que Nico entendeu o que eu queria.

(...)

**POV Annabeth**

Eu e Clarisse vamos andando sem esperar as meninas, por que elas estavam dando um toque final no trabalho de física delas. Já estávamos quase chegando no prédio da aula, quando Rachel chega e nos para.

– Olha aqui, _Annabeth_. – diz meu nome com nojo. – Preciso te falar uma coisa.

– Olha como o mundo evoluiu, piranhas falando e tal. – comenta Clarisse e eu rio.

– Rá-rá, engraçada você. – fala Rachel com ironia. – Eu não estou gostando nada de ver você com o MEU Percy por aí. Caso você não tenha reparado, ele me ama, e não está nem aí para uma nerd baranga como você.

Clarisse olha para ela com ódio. – E quem disse que alguém liga para o que você acha? Olha aqui, se você vier encher a paciência da minha amiga novamente, eu te quebro toda sua patricinha! – diz e mostra o punho para Rachel, que encolhe.

– Ah, e o Percy me odeia tanto... – digo irônica. – que vai me levar para sair fora da escola hoje. – minto na cara dura.

– Humpf, mentiras. – fala e sai rapidamente. Acho que a Clarisse realmente a assustou.

Chegando na escola, encontro Percy que estava me esperando. Cumprimento ele, e ele me cumprimenta, me dando dois beijos no rosto.

Olho para ele. – Percy não fica com raiva... – começo e ele ergue uma sobrancelha. – Mas não sai do quarto hoje a tarde, okay?

Ele me olha confuso. – Por quê?

– É que eu disse para a Rachel que nós íamos sair hoje a tarde fora da escola.

Ele me olha com uma cara de cachorrinho abandonado. – Poxa, mas eu vou ficar muito entediado.

– Desculpa, mas é que ela estava um pé no saco hoje. – digo olhando para baixo.

Percy olha para mim de repente animado. – Então vamos sair mesmo. Assim eu não fico entediado e nem você. – diz olhando para mim.

– Tudo bem, depois da aula então?

– Claro.

E então a aula demorou séculos para passar, mesmo com a Clarisse e a Thalia tagarelando no meu ouvido sobre diversas coisas na qual eu não fazia nem ideia do que era.

Finalmente a aula acaba e me encontro com Percy que estava já dentro de um carro, que devia ser dele.

– Vamos? – diz.

– Sim, aonde?

– Você vai ver. – diz dando um sorriso lindo que quase fez meu mundo girar.

Ele dirige até um lugar que eu não conheço, e que também não é muito movimentado. Para o carro perto de um morro, e fala para mim subir com ele até lá. Subimos e quando finalmente chego na parte mais alta, vejo uma vista linda da cidade quase inteira.

– É lindo. – digo maravilhada.

– Você ainda não viu quando o sol se por. – ri.

E ficamos conversando sobre diversas coisas, sentados em um grande banco que tinha no lugar. Paramos de conversar quando o sol se põe e eu vejo a coisa que provavelmente vai ser a vista mais linda que eu já vi.

– Nossa, que incrível. – digo surpreendida.

– Eu disse. – diz e chega perto de mim, abraçando meu ombro e eu deito no ombro dele, olhando a vista. Ficamos calados, olhando por um bom tempo. Já estava quase dormindo, quando ele se levanta.

– Vamos embora? – diz e eu tomo um grande susto. – Te assustei? – sorri.

– É, eu tava muito concentrada na vista. – digo desconcertada.

Entramos no carro e voltamos para a bendita escola. Ele estaciona, mas não sai do carro.

– Obrigada por me levar naquele lugar hoje. É muito lindo. – digo.

– É, aquele lugar é especial. Eu nunca tinha levado ninguém lá. – diz sério, e fica me encarando.

Eu não digo nada, e ficamos mantendo o contato com os olhos. Até que ele de repente sorri, vai chegando mais perto. Eu sorrio e fecho os meus olhos e ele... tira o meu cinto?

– Vamos Annie, antes que a Thalia acha que eu te raptei e me esquarteja. – diz rindo e sai do carro.

– Ok. – digo completamente atordoada.

**_Poxa, no que eu estava pensando?_**

Era o cabeça de algas, afinal. Popular, mas lerdo demais para saber o que eu queria naquela hora.


	7. Chapter 7

Nesse mês, eu e Percy nos aproximamos muito, mesmo que nosso "relacionamento" seja uma mentira. Ele não comentou nada sobre o nosso episódio "quase-beijo", mas em compensação viramos bons amigos.

Andamos conversando muito, até quando não tem Rachel perto. Não está tão convencido mais, exceto quando está perto de seus amigos, aí tem que fingir ser o dono do planeta. Sempre sentamos perto um do outro, quando temos aula em comum.

Mas o que é mais bizarro, é a transformação dos meus sentimentos. Do ódio ao… amor? Sim, amor. Acho que estou gostando dele. Todas as vezes em que eu vejo alguma garota o elogiando, apontando, ou conversando eu sinto uma estranha vontade de enfiar uma bomba nuclear na goela dessas Heras, quer dizer, vacas.

Hoje, posso dizer que fiquei feliz e triste ao mesmo tempo, quando Percy encontrou comigo quando a aula acabou.

– E aí, sabidinha. – diz sorrindo para mim. Ele me acha muito inteligente, e como sabe que eu não gosto de nerd, fica sabidinha.

– Fala cabeça de alga! – digo animada. Thalia fala que o cabelo dele quando está na água fica igual uma alga, e o apelido acabou pegando.

– Ficou sabendo da festa?

– Que festa? A do Charlie do último ano, amanhã? – pergunto.

– Essa mesmo! Vai ser a festa do ano. Ele alugou um lugar perto da nossa escola, e o diretor deixou os alunos passarem a noite lá. – diz animado. – E eu bem… Queria que você fosse comigo. Vai ser o último pedido do nosso trato, e aí você está livre para ficar longe de mim e pegar geral. – diz num tom brincalhão.

Eu sei que não era para mim ficar muito triste, mas acho que quando o tratado acabar, tem a possibilidade de nos afastar um pouco. E eu não quero isso. – Claro, eu vou com você. Mas você promete que vai continuar sendo meu amigo? Até que você não é tão insuportavel. – digo rindo.

– Ótimo! – diz satisfeito. – Amigos… – fala com uma expressão estranha no rosto. Estranho. – Bom, nos vemos amanhã na festa, hoje vou sair com os viados. (Lê-se Luke e Nico)

– Até mais! – digo enquanto vou em direção ao meu dormitório.

Chegando lá, vejo as meninas animadas comentando sobre a festa.

– Olá meninas! – cumprimento.

– Hey. – diz Thalia.

– Daew. – fala Clarisse.

– Oiee. – diz Sam. – Estamos aqui decidindo qual vestido usar na festa! O meu vai ser este rosa fofo com este sapato! Já escolheu o seu?

– Hmm… Não sei… estou em dúdida entre estes. – mostro os três vestidos de festa.

– Acho que o com uma alça é a sua cara, não é Thalia? – diz Sam.

– É mesmo!

– Bom, então já está escolhido. Nossa essa foi rápida. – rio e as meninas também.

Clarisse grita de felicidade. – HÁAA, achei o vestido que eu queria! Ele não é daora?! Ainda mais com esse sapato e colar. – concordamos. Dessa vez, Clarisse tinha arrasado na escolha.

– Agora só falta a Thalia para mostrar. Qual o vestido, sapato e joias que você vai usar?

– Eu estava pensando em usar esses aqui… Mas eu não sei. Acho que o vestido não vai ficar muito legal em mim. – diz pensativa.

– Eu acho que vai ficar perfeito! – digo.

E ficamos o resto do dia falando sobre tudo relacionado a festa.

(…) Dia da festa.

Acordo tarde, junto com as meninas. Vamos ao salão arrumar o cabelo e as sobrancelhas.

Já de noite, chega a hora de arrumar. Sam e Clarisse se arrumam mais cedo e se encontram com os namorados quando eu e Thalia começamos a arrumar.

– Thalia, te falei que ia com o Percy né?

– Não! Poxa Annie, com quem eu vou então? Não quero chegar lá sozinha. – diz aflita.

Thalia faz uma cara de cachorro abandonado e eu fico com dó. – Tudo bem, eu vou mandar um sms aqui pra ele e encontro com ele lá na festa.

– Obrigada Annie, você é a melhor das amigas! – diz com os olhos brilhando.

Escrevo uma mensagem para o Percy e envio: _" Cabeça de alga, a Thalia não quer aparecer lá sozinha e quer que eu chego com ela. Encontro você lá, tudo bem? -Annie =)" _Não passa 10 minutos e ele manda:_ "De boas, to indo então, te encontro lá."_

Ufa, ele não ficou com raiva.

Eu e Thalia demoramos mais ou menos uma hora e meia para fazer babyliss no cabelo com chapinha do salão, passar maquiagem, arrumar a roupa e sair até o lugar alugado.

Chegando lá, eu avisto Percy e Thalia encontra com Clarisse e Sam conversando. Ué, cade os namorados?

Vou até Percy e vejo que ele está conversando com alguma menina. Paro no meio do caminho ao descobrir que a tal menina é a Rachel. Vejo que ela olha rapidamente para mim, e então o beija.


	8. Chapter 8

**POV Annabeth**

No mesmo instante que eu vejo Rachel agarrando o **meu** Percy, eu saio correndo. Não quero ver um segundo disso. Agarro a primeira garrafa de vodka que eu acho, e tomo o mais rápido possível. Me sinto traída, mesmo que ele nunca tenha dito que gostava de mim, mesmo que nunca tivemos nada demais. Lágrimas caiem no meu rosto como se meus olhos fossem torneiras abertas ao máximo e eu realmente não me importo se alguém está vendo o caco que eu estou. Sinto minha garganta pegar fogo pela rapidez que eu tomei, quando não estou acostumada beber nem dois copos.

– Acho melhor você dar o fora daqui e irmos para um local vazio, não concorda? – vejo alguém pegando a minha mão e me arrastando para as escadas do local. Estou tão chocada que nem ao menos o impeço. – Pronto, assim está melhor. – diz sorrindo e agora eu posso enxergar o rosto da pessoa. Luke, amigo _dele_. Estamos no andar de cima, e não tem ninguém aqui, obviamente fora nós dois.

– Mas o que dia-

– Shhhhh. Não precisa falar nada. – diz ele colocando o dedo indicador em meus lábios. E começa a aproximar mais. E mais, e mais. Até que eu tomo consciência de que o bastardo está tentando me beijar, e me desvio. – Por que não? Não sabe o que é dar o troco? – sorri maliciosamente para mim, enquanto tenta tirar a minha blusa.

**POV Nico**

Chego na festa e vejo que ela está bombando, e sorrio. Coisa a se fazer: Ficar bêbado o suficiente para encontrar a Thalia e falar com ela direito. Ótimo.

Pego uma garrafa de Whisky, e começo a bebericar. Já estou na metade da garrada, e vejo a Rachel agarrando Percy. Cara, essa menina não se toca! Penso rindo. Olho para as pessoas dançando, a luz acendendo e apagando e fico completamente tonto. Sei que se eu levantar, eu vou cair. Mas eu realmente preciso encontrar a Thalia.

**POV Thalia**

Chego na festa com Annabeth, e ela diz que quer procurar Percy. Francamente, acho que a história de que eles são namorados de mentirinha não está pegando mais. Mas no fundo fico feliz pelos dois. Vou ao encontro de Clarisse, e a vejo conversando com Sam.

– Ué meninas, cade os namorados?

– Meu namorado está vomitando muito e não pode vir, acredita? – diz Clarisse claramente muito preocupada e decepcionada. – Eu queria ter ficado com ele, mas ele insistiu que fosse. Então o Brad (namorado da Sam) ficou com ele lá, a pedido de Sam.

– Seria sacanagem deixar a Clarisse sozinha enquanto está comprometida na melhor festa do ano, não acha? – diz Sam docemente e eu concordo. – Meu deus! – exclama Sam do nada apontando e eu vejo Rachel agarrando Percy. Vai dar merda.

Eu e Clarisse corremos até lá, para dar uns tapas na cara daquele traidor que parecia gostar da Annie, até que escutamos ele xingar ela. Damos um tapa na cara da filha de uma égua.

**POV Percy**

Estava falando para a Rachel parar de me perseguir e incomodar a Annabeth, até que ela me beija. Antes mesmo de ela enfiar a língua, eu já a empurro, sentindo um certo nojo daquela menina que uma vez foi minha namorada. Argh. Olho para ela, me segurando muito para não dar um soco na cara, pois seria antiético bater em uma mulher, e então vejo Annabeth virando uma garrafa de vodka inteira, espera é isso mesmo? Que coisa mais estranha. Enfim, volto a atenção para Rachel novamente, com ódio.

– Sinceramente, eu esperava mais de você, Rachel. Por mais que você mesmo não se respeitasse, beijar alguém à força só para ganhar atenção é patético. – digo e vejo os olhos dela encherem de água. – Você realmente acha que depois do que você fez com Nico, e agora comigo eu vou querer algo de você?! Faça um favor para o mundo, e saia de perto de mim.

Mas antes que ela saia correndo e chorando, aparece uma Clarisse e uma Thalia um tanto revoltadas. – Antes que a pulga d'água vá embora… – diz Thalia, e ela e Clarisse dão um baita de um tapa na cara de Rachel. Wow, quase que ela gira 360º.

Clarisse olha para mim. – Primeira vez na vida que você agiu como um homem de verdade, Perseu. – diz e sai.

– Sabe, era para ser um elogio. – diz Thalia rindo e eu rio também. E então olho para o local que Annabeth estava bebendo e não a encontro.

Pergunto para várias pessoas se viram Annabeth, e ninguém sabe. Até que pergunto para Grover – que por sinal mal vi esse mês – e o pergunto.

– Annabeth cara? Vi sim, o Luke levou ela lá em cima, a menina tava chorando. Que esquisito não é? BÉEÉ, opa, acho que essa bebida está estragada. – diz rindo.

Me lembro do que Luke disse para mim depois de eu decidir cancelar parte da aposta, a de beijar Annabeth. "Você vai pagar um dia por não manter suas palavras, **parceiro**." Eu achava que tinha sido brincadeira, mas depois disso… Eu penso: Luke e Annabeth sozinho? Isso tem um nome, Problema.


	9. Chapter 9

**POV Thalia**

Estava me divertindo com as meninas, conversando e dançando. Até que me dá uma vontade extrema de ir ao banheiro. Fui, e na hora de voltar já não acho mais Sam e Clarisse. Pelos deuses, onde essas meninas foram? Fico uns dez minutos procurando, e nada. Me estresso com isso, e vou ao bar e tomo dois copos de sei la o que era.

Volto a procurar elas, mas o que eu encontro é um Nico caído no chão, muito embriagado. Fico preocupada com ele, se continuar nesse lugar vai ser pisoteado.

– Nico você está bem? – pergunto erguendo as mãos para ajuda-lo a levantar e ele só ri. Ele realmente está muito bêbado, penso. – Vou te levar para um quarto no outro andar, tudo bem? – digo preocupada e ele assente sorrindo. O sorriso dele era muito bonito.

Ele apoia em mim para subir as escadas, e finalmente chegamos no segundo andar. Ouço vozes conhecidas vindo de um outro quarto mas não tenho tempo para descobrir de quem é.

Seguimos para um quarto vazio e falo para ele se sentar na cama e ele me obedece.

**POV Nico**

****

Thalia me deixa em um quarto vazio no andar de cima. Cara, essa é a minha chance! Acho que os Deuses torcem por mim, penso rindo. Me levanto e me aproximo dela, fazendo um bico engraçado para tentar beija-la e ela me empurra de volta para a cama, emburrada.

– Por que não? Thalia eu te amo tanto… – digo com os olhos marejados. (N/A: O Nico fica sentimental bêbado, que bonitinho.)

Ela balança a cabeça. – Não Nico, você está bêbado. Não sabe o que está dizendo. – diz com uma certa tristeza no tom de voz e eu não entendo o motivo.

– Eu estou bêbado, não louco! Eu sei bem o que eu sinto. – digo e ela fica me encarando escarlate. É agora. – Eu sei que você me quer. – digo sorrindo maliciosamente e me arrependo na mesma hora. Ficou parecendo que eu sou convencido, embora eu seja normalmente mas nesse caso eu sou bastante inseguro.

Depois de um tempo, a expressão dela de vergonha muda para raiva. Ela me preensa na parede com uma expressão um tanto agressiva. Uma palavra: FODEU. Ela vai me bater.

Fica me encarando por um tempo, prende os meus braços com suas mãos e me beija ferozmente. Eu não poderia ter mais sorte, penso, e retribuo com uma intensidade ainda maior.

Continuamos beijando feito selvagens, enquanto a empurro rapidamente até que ela desaba na cama. Ela me olha maliciosamente e arranca a minha blusa, distribuindo beijos sobre o meu peitoral.

Quando finalmente a minha consciência volta, vejo que já estamos apenas de roupas íntimas e eu olho para ela e hesito.

– Eu… me desculpa. – digo suplicando para ela. Eu acho que se fizermos isso não valerá a pena, pois amanhã ela irá me odiar profundamente por usar ela. Afinal ela também não estava em um estado sóbrio.

**POV Thalia**

Nico me pede desculpas e eu fico confusa. Por que está pedindo desculpa? Não é como se ele estivesse fazendo algo errado, afinal eu estou aqui por vontade própria, coro um pouco ao pensar nisso.

– Tarde demais para isso. Só… continue tudo bem? – digo e ele assente exasperado.

Ele beija ao redor do meu pescoço e depois morde a minha orelha. Gemo baixinho, e ele ri. Suas mãos se deslizam pelo o meu corpo. Pela barriga, pela cintura, pela cocha… Ele pressiona sua ereção ainda usando cueca sobre a minha calcinha e eu gemo novamente.

– Por favor… – suplico, mas ele não tira a maldita cueca.

– Esperei tanto por esse momento… – ele sussurra em meu ouvindo e retira o meu sutiã e a minha calcinha.

Desliza as suas mãos pelo meus seios e começa a massageá-los não muito forte. Pressiono os meus seios contra suas mãos, deixando meus mamilos sensíveis. Ele se entretém com eles apenas por alguns minutos.

Volta a sua atenção aos meus lábios e o beija, pressionando sua língua e explorando cada parte possível da minha boca. Aos poucos ele vai descendo o beijo pelo meu corpo. O pescoço, os seios, a barriga. Até que chega em meu sexo. O observa maravilhado, e de repente sinto sua língua em meu clítoris. Grito alto, saboreando o prazer do momento, e Nico para. Maldito bastardo, por que parou? E então percebo o motivo: ele estava me provocando. E agora era a minha vez.

Arranco sua cueca num segundo e olho para o seu membro ereto. Tão grande… Me inclino, colocando os meus lábios ao redor de seu membro e o chupo, deslizando a língua.

– Porra Thalia. – geme e eu continuo chupando o mais forte possível.

Movo minha boca para baixo, empurrando a maior parte possíve dele para a minha boca. Está muito duro e ele começa a gemer, me deixando satisfeita. Estou jogando o jogo dele muito bem, pelo que parece.

Vou pressionando a minha boca mais e mais, utilizando minha língua para tampar meus dentes.

– Thalia, eu vou gozar. – me avisa e eu paro, o encarando.

Ele me deita na cama com um empurrão, e eu abro as minhas pernas. Ele coloca a ponta de seu membro na entrada do meu sexo e então me penetra.

– Ahhh. – eu gemo.

– Tão apertada… – Murmura. Ele retrocede e penetra, fazendo isso diversas vezes aumentando a velocidade. Levo minhas mãos até suas largas costas e a aperto forte, arranhando e provavelmente vai deixar as marcas por alguns dias.

Ele urra de prazer e temos um orgasmo ao mesmo tempo. Estamos cansados e deitamos um do lado do outro, ofegantes.

Foi realmente uma boa festa. Penso, antes de cair no sono com um sorriso brotado em meus lábios.


	10. Chapter 10

Luke tentava arrancar o vestido de Annabeth, que gritava e tentava bater nele, sem sucesso. Afinal, Luke era bem mais forte, e ela estava um tanto tonta por ter bebido uma garrafa cheia.

– N-não sei do que você está falando, não tenho que dar o troco em ninguém! – a menina grita exasperada.

– E aquela cena ao ver o Percy com a Rachel foi o que? – fala Luke zombando.

Finalmente, Luke consegue tirar o vestido da garota. Bom, não exatamente. A garota se mechia tanto, que no meio da tentativa acaba o rasgando todo e o joga no chão, satisfeito.

– Para Luke, me solta! – diz Annabeth desesperada e Luke ri.

– Não se finja de brava, eu sei que você gosta. – diz sarcástico e prende os braços de Annabeth segurando seu pulso muito forte, possivelmente deixando hematomas.

– Tá doendo, me solta! – grita Annabeth, mexendo seu corpo numa tentativa falha de sair do aperto.

– Calma Annabeth, não vai demorar muito, fica quietinha e não vai doer nada… – diz com um sorriso grotesco e tampa o nariz da garota, a forçando abrir a boca assim soltando seu nariz e a beijando ferozmente.

Annabeth começa a chorar e tenta desesperadamente se soltar e gritar, mas Luke é muito mais forte que a pobre menina. No meio do beijo, bruscamente alguém abre a porta violentamente e Luke solta a menina com o susto.

Os dois se viram e olham para a porta, e vê um Percy mais do que nervoso.

– Porra Luke, que merda que você tá fazendo, larga ela CARALHO! – grita Percy furiosamente, indo direção aos dois e empurrando o Luke. – Que no momento estava tão surpreso que não se mexeu –, e pega Annabeth e a coloca perto da porta, longe de Luke.

– Por que você fez isso cara? Pensei que fosse meu amigo! – Percy rosna numa mistura de raiva e ressentimento, para Luke. Annabeth continua paralisada no mesmo lugar em que o menino dos olhos verdes a colocou, chocada.

– Amigo?! Eu era o rei dessa escola antes de você chegar! – responde a pergunta, com um ódio perfurando suas palavras.

Se é que era mesmo possível, Percy fica com ainda mais raiva daquele garoto que um dia pensou ser seu amigo, e dá um soco naquele traidor com toda a força e raiva que existente.

– Você é um idiota. – diz a Luke com desprezo.

Sem nem uma palavra, ele retira o seu blazer e entrega à Annabeth para se vestir, pois seu vestido jazia rasgado no meio do quarto. Parando de chorar, ela veste o blazer e o abotoa.

Sem nem uma palavra, Percy carrega a menina no colo, deixando Luke sozinho no quarto que a minutos atrás estava tentando abusar da pobre Annabeth. Os dois se dirigem a um quarto do mesmo andar, porém bem distante daquele.

**POV Annabeth**

Chegando em um quarto vazio, o menino por quem estou apaixonada me coloca sentada em uma cama, e fecha a porta suavemente, provavelmente para não me perturbar.

– Você está bem? – olho para ele. – Não, foi uma pergunta idiota. Ele… fez algo demais com você? – diz ele com um rosto muito preocupado.

Ele olha para mim com os olhos marejados e eu não entendo o porquê. Realmente, quem era para estar chorando agora sou eu. Mas eu estou calma agora, com a presença _dele_.

– E-ele… bom, não deu tempo. Só rasgou meu vestido e me obrigou a beija-lo. – digo num tom magoado e o rosto dele fica cada vez mais triste.

Ele anda até a mim e ajoelha em minha frente. – Me desculpa Annabeth, é tudo culpa minha… – Eu fico confusa. – Se eu não tivesse falado nada… Seus pulsos estão roxos… – diz ficando muito perturbado.

– Percy não foi sua culpa… Ele se aproveitou que eu estava bêbada e-

Ele me interrompe. E então me conta o motivo.

_~ Flashback On - POV Percy ~_

_Acordo tarde como sempre, e vejo que os caras já se levantaram, e estavam comentando sobre umas novatas que entraram na escola de última hora. Eles não notam que eu acordei então taco o meu travesseiro na cara de Nico._

_– Porra Perseu tem ferro no seu travesseiro? – me pergunta irritado._

_– Não, é que você é um mariquinha mesmo. – digo e eu e Luke rolamos de rir._

_– Moçoila, o travesseiro te deixou dodói é? – zomba Luke e rimos mais._

_– Tomar no cú, bando de viado. – diz Nico nervoso._

_– Mas sério caras. Precisamos conversar. – digo sério._

_– Ah não, você quer terminar comigo Percy? – diz Nico fingindo estar desesperado._

_– Eu to falando sério zé. – falo depois de rir com a piada._

_– Sobre o que cara? – pergunta Nico._

_– Sobre a aposta sabe. – digo sério olhando pra baixo. Acho que Nico entendeu o que eu queria. – Eu quero cancelar a aposta. Eu não quero fazer isso._

_Luke levanta uma sobrancelha. – Perseu Jackson recusando uma mulher? Mesmo sendo nerd, ela continua gostosa cara. Você virou gay? – zomba, e Nico só observa. – Você vai pagar um dia por não manter suas palavras, __**parceiro**__. – Luke diz, e sai do quarto._

_~ Flashback Off ~_

**POV Annabeth**

Então, o Luke fez aquilo tudo só por que o Percy não queria me beijar na aposta?

– E por que você não quis me beijar? O que eu fiz de errado? – Pergunto ressentida.

Era para eu estar com raiva dele pela aposta, mas por que diabos estou tão incomodada em apenas saber o motivo dele não me querer?

Percy abaixa a cabeça.

– Você é uma ótima garota, a melhor que eu já conheci. – Ele levanta a sua cabeça e olha diretamente nos meus olhos. – Precisa de alguém melhor, alguém que não fique fazendo apostas, enganando as pessoas por diversão. Eu te amo Annabeth. Por isso que eu não quis te beijar, eu nunca me perdoaria se te enganasse.

E o brilho dos meus olhos, que foram perdidos pela tristeza dos acontecimentos dessa festa voltam mais intensos que nunca.

Eu poderia dançar, cantar e pular – coisa que eu nunca faço em sã consciência – de tanta felicidade que eu estava no momento. Era tanta, mas tanta alegria, que ela transbordou em doces lágrimas.

Eu acaricio o rosto do menino por quem estou apaixonada. – Maldito seja, Perseu Jackson. – digo brincando. – Eu te amo também! – exclamo feliz.

Percy sorri, mas não um sorriso comum. Um sorriso que faz qualquer pessoa tirar o fôlego, e foi para mim! Ele me olha como se eu fosse "_a última coca cola do deserto_" e me beija. Não poderia haver coisa melhor…

E então eu me lembro de Rachel. E o beijo deles, e paro o nosso bruscamente.

– E a vadiazinha da Rachel? – digo enfurecida. – Eu vi vocês se beijando. – faço um bico gigante, emburrada.

– Haan, eer… o que? – ele diz confuso. Até que se lembra. – Ah, ela me beijou e eu empurrei e dei o maior fora nela. – diz sorrindo.

– E eu deveria acreditar? – digo fingindo não acreditar, fazendo um bico enorme.

– Com certeza, hã, pergunte a Clarisse e a Thalia. Deram o maior tapa na cara da Rachelcada.

Rio. Era a primeira vez que o Percy chamava ela de Rachelcada. Preciso falar que eu gostei? Não, porque eu não gostei. Eu simplesmente amei! Não me interessa se disse para me bajular, ou o que for. Ele xingou a menina que eu mais odeio, e que eu mais tinha ciúmes com ele! E voltamos a nos beijar, enquanto Percy tentava tirar o blazer que eu estava usando – que era dele.

E desde esse dia, Annabeth Chase e Perseu Jackson nunca mais ficaram solteiros.

**FIM… ou não?**

Ei. Espera. E quanto ao Nico e a Thalia?

Bem, eles tiveram um relacionamento não definido. Nas vezes que ele se viam e conversavam, magicamente as suas roupas sumiam. E ficou assim até eles se formarem e tomarem vergonha na cara e assumirem que se amam e que estavam namorando.

Agora sim…

**FIM ~**


	11. Chapter 11

**POV Percy**

Acordo com o soar do despertador. Estico os braços até a cabeceira que se encontra ele, e faço-o parar de tocar. Olho para o meu lado direito e vejo que Annabeth ainda está dormindo. Dou-lhe um beijo em sua testa e me levanto da_** nossa**_ cama. Sim, nossa. Acho que eu nunca vou me acostumar com o fato de que estou casada com a minha Annie, porque realmente é bom demais para ser verdade.

Pego o meu celular e percebo que há treze chamadas não atendidas. Estranho. "_Quem será que me ligaria antes das oito em um pleno domingo?_" Penso. Já ia olhar para ver quem era, e o meu celular vibra. Nico chamando. Atendo o telefone no mesmo instante.

– Que foi cara? – pergunto.

– Três palavras. EU. ESTOU. FODIDO. – diz num tom desesperado.

– Hã, por quê?

– Cara, eu acho que a Thalia está grávida.

– De você?

– Lógico cara, de quem mais? Cabeça de alga. – zomba Nico.

– Ei, só a Annie pode me chamar assim. – digo indignado. – Então vocês terão um filho? – digo animado.

– CARA, SE ELA TÁ GRÁVIDA QUER DIZER QUE VAMOS TER SIM, PUTA MERDA PERSEU. Mas que porra eu faço? Tem duas semanas que nós finalmente assumimos o namoro oficialmente, paramos de brigar e tudo estava tranquilo. E agora isso?

– Sei la cara. Ela te contou? – digo.

– Não, eu ouvi ela no telefone escondido com a Annabeth ontem.

– Casa com ela cara. – digo em tom de brincadeira. Sei que Nico e Thalia tem pavor de casamento, tipo, desde sempre.

– Brilhante! – Nico fala, mas em um tom sério. Será que os meus ouvidos estão sujos? – Mas eu não sei onde comprar aliança, aonde você comprou a sua cara?

– Pera, você vai pedi-la em casamento mesmo? – digo assustado.

– Claro. Nunca quis casar, mas pensando agora... Eu amo ela cara. Vou ter agora um filho com ela. Nada do que estabilizar sua vida com a mulher que você ama e um filho.– fala seriamente. – Porra, eu to virando normal. – diz e começa a rir nervoso. – E aonde eu escondo os anéis? Ela fuça em tudo.

– Deixa aqui na minha casa mané. A Annie chamou vocês para jantar aqui hoje, lembra? Traz ele, e esconde aqui.

– Beleza, vou desligar pra comprar as alianças. Me manda o endereço por sms, falo?

– Tá. – respondo e desligo. Mando a sms e vou em direção a minha cama, acordar minha esposa.

**POV Nico**

~ De noite ~

Já comprei o anel de noivado. O mais caro da loja, puta merda, pelo menos ele é foda. Escondi ele no momento dentro do carro, para a Thalia não achar. Estamos no carro mesmo, no momento. Dirigindo até a casa do Percy e da Annabeth. Eu ainda não acredito que faz meio ano que eles se casaram. Sorrio com esse pensamento.

Chegando na casa deles, pegamos a chave e abrimos a porta. (Sim, temos a chave da casa dos nossos melhores amigos) Annabeth estava jogando Nintendo Wii.

– Annie! Eu quero jogar também! – diz Thalia animada.

– Francamente, parecem crianças. – grita Percy na cozinha.

– Cala a boca, Perseu. – rebate Thalia.

– Percy na cozinha? Quero ver isso! – digo, arrumando uma desculpa para mostrar o anel.

– Ele é bom ein Nico. – diz Annabeth. – Melhor do que eu.

– Veremos. – vou rapidamente em direção a cozinha.

Chego lá, e começamos a conversar. Falamos sobre o nosso time de futebol americano da nossa escola antiga. O sobrinho dele está jogando atualmente lá. Ele comenta que prefere esportes com água. Conto para ele que comprei o anel de noivado, que está dentro de uma caixinha.

– O mais caro da loja? Tá podendo gastar dinheiro assim com uma mulher, Nicotinho? – zomba Percy.

– Rárá, olha quem fala. Tudo que a Annabeth quer, você faz.

– Mas ela não é uma mulher, é A mulher. – diz Percy.

– Hmm viadinho. – zombo. – Enfim, vou te mostrar o anel.

Pego a caixinha no bolso e coloco na palma da minha mão. Abro-a lentamente para fazer suspense. Escuto um barulho atraz da porta da cozinha e me viro para ver o que é. É Thalia.

**POV Thalia**

Estou jogando Wii com a minha melhor amiga. Não estou nem aí se não tenho mais idade para ficar jogando video game. Conto para Annie sobre como foi quente a minha noite na sexta feira. Ela ri. Ficamos conversando normalmente, até que eu sinto um cheiro incrível vindo da cozinha.

– Nossa, que cheiro bom! – exclamo.

– Eu disse que o Percy cozinha bem. – diz Annie orgulhosa de seu marido.

– Vou ver o que ele está fazendo. Pausa o jogo aí. – digo e ela pausa.

Vou até a cozinha, e vejo Nico abrindo uma caixinha. Ele vira para mim, e vejo que é um anel de noivado. Fico completamente sem palavras.

– Eu er você ahm casa...comigo? – Nico babulcia.

Estou tão emocionada que nem penso em zuar com a cara dele por tropeçar nas palavras desse jeito. Caiem lágrimas dos meus olhos.

– Eu. Você. Cama. AGORA. – digo.


End file.
